Various applications exist that enable users to discover new places that they may like to visit. However, while some applications show top places to visit for a particular location, they are often limited to top places and do not surface lesser-known places of interest that tourists may not visit. Other applications may show scenic pictures for places of interest, but do not provide additional details. Additionally, while users can use search engines, they are not able to search for places of interest that they do not know about. Further, in the event that a search engine surfaces a place of interest that the user may be interested in visiting, it is likely to be buried in superfluous information that requires the user to spend extra time sifting through.